This application claims the priority of German patent document 05 027 558.5-2113, filed Dec. 16, 2005, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for intermediate storage of condensation water, particularly for insertion between a condensing heat exchanger and a water separator.
During the water separation in a condensing heat exchanger, condensation water collects between the air fins of the heat exchanger. European Patent Document EP 1 170 556 B1 discloses a condensing heat exchanger which achieves a very effective removal of the condensate from the fin structure of the heat exchanger, by means of a specific capillary geometry. Still a further reduction of the condensate collecting in the heat exchanger can be achieved by briefly increasing the air quantity flowing through the heat exchanger. A brief gush of water (typically lasting several seconds) occurs from the condensing heat exchanger into the water separator on the output side. This gush of water may lead to an overloading of the water separator and thus to the release of water drops into the cooled condensed-out air volume flow. At zero gravity, such free-flying water drops represent a considerable danger potential for electric and electronic devices.
This problem could be overcome by designing a large water separator, so that even a very large gush of condensate could be processed without any malfunction. The resulting increased space and energy demand, however, is not acceptable for aerospace applications.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which avoids the described overloading of the water separator can be avoided without requiring a significant increase of the space and energy demand.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the device according to the invention in which, as a result of the intermediate storage of the condensate, the brief gush of water is converted to a prolonged flow with a lower peak value. The condensate flow in the heat exchanger can therefore be reliably removed, which prevents the water drops from reaching the cooled air flow and the size or the power requirement of the water separator from having to be increased.
In all condensing heat exchangers with water separators, the device according to the invention can preferably be used for the operation at zero gravity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.